LoG:Adventures/The Insect Kings
Hollow Trees "Thanks Gil! It really means a lot that you'd wanna help me find the golden bugs I'm missing in my collection." Agitha joyfully exclaims. "Hey, it's no problem! We're happy to help you anytime Agitha." I reply with a smile. "You're so sweet Gil. Well come on! Bugs bugs bugs!" She winks, breaks into song and skips ahead of us. "Gil, why are we helping this freak?" Joel whispers. "We help everybody dude." I reply chuckling. "How much is she paying?" Joel says seriously. "600 rupees." I reply. "Wow! Just for some bugs?" Joel yells in surprise. "Yeah, her parents were like filthy stinking rich and left her all their stuff as inheritance. She's like made of money." I say. "Well what are we waiting for! Let's go catch some bugs!" Joel yells. I nod and we run after Agitha. She leads us to the Fishing Hole in the Upper Zora River. "Hey, I thought we were getting bugs. Why are we here?" Joel ask curiously. "We're looking for two beetles, a male and female." She replies. "Well where do we start?" I ask. "Look for hollow trees. Break a hole in them and they should be in there." She answers. "Okay, sounds simple enough. Let's do it Joel." I say. Joel and I run to every tree in the pond trying to find the hollow ones. We end up kicking holes in all of them. Just as we're about to give up, we notice one last tree. Its larger than average and seems like its covering something. Agitha comes up just as we're about to kick it with an unexpected friend. "We've put holes in all the trees but this one. It has to be it!" Joel shout. "Allow me to do it for you Agitha!" Agitha's friend exclaims. A boy, maybe two years older than me, sporting grey shants and a blue shirt. He wears a light blue beanie like mine and brown gloves. His hair is a dark purple and his hair cut has him with a side of hair that reaches his shoulders and on the other it barely reaches his face. His eyes are blue and childish looking. No sword but a shield and a hook shot? I look up at the tree and notice something I hadn't when I first saw it. It glowed with radiance and magic in the sunlight. "Hey, maybe we should leave the tree al-" I'm interrupted by a loud snap. I look forward and see the boy kick a hole in the tree. "Great job Paw! It looks dark in there, let me get my lantern." Agitha shouts with excitement and glee. "After you my lady." Paw says as she walks her in. "Dude, I' don't feel comfortable with this anymore. It doesn't seem right." I say to Joel. I look to my right to find Joel but he's not there. I look forward and see the wolf whistling on in. "Come on dude! Bugs bugs bugs!" He chuckles. "Grr.. No one ever listens to my bad feelings about things." I sigh and walk in. A Game Of Thrones We walk deep into the hole. It's really dark, moist and cool oddly. Agitha's lantern reveals bugs to e crawling all around the cave. Joel and I lead the way. As we got deeper and deeper, the bugs, well to me, seemed to get bigger and bigger. I started off seeing regular sized ants but they seemed to grow up to be as big as a acorn. I look around and finally notice that the of the cave is coming up. I look forward and see light. We speed up the pace and step out from the cave into a lustrous and radiant oasis in the middle of a mountain. I look up and see the blue sky, look down and see a clear pond, look forward and see a lush island covered in grass with a shining and smooth stone in the middle. We all swim across to the island and observe it all. Joel sniffs around and Paw stares at the pond. Agitha looks at her collection which I hadn't known she brought. I look at the stone and find words inscribed on it in Hylian. "Hylian? That's old writing... I think I got it... The one with the gold will be crowned by the king of the old... That's weird." I whisper to myself. I look forward and find two beetles. "Hey Agitha. Is this what you wanted?" I ask showing her the beetles. "Oh my gosh... Gil... you did it! You finished it for me!" Agitha screams and rips the beetles from my hand. She puts them with the others and then smiles. "Wow... so that's it... I expected more." I say. "What do you mean?" Joel ask. Suddenly the ground starts shaking. A wind picks up oddly enough within here. The bugs from her collection fly out of her jar and spin in the air. The bugs from the cave fly in as well to form a bug tornado around us. "That's what I mean." I say as I hold onto my beanie. The bugs suddenly break and fly up in the air, above the clouds. The cave we came through glows bright and a shadow is cast down. Foots steps walk toward us. I pull out my sword and shield and ready myself. Joel begins to growl and lower his head. Paw pulls out his hookshot and holds it forward shakily. Agitha hides behind us crying over her bugs. Out from the cave walks a large beetle walking on it's hind legs. It looks almost human. It screeches and flies over the pond to us. I try to hack with my sword but it bounces off it's armor. It kicks me at rock and my lights go out. I open my eyes to find Joel on it's back biting it. I look at the stone again and think. "That's it! Hey! King! I challenge you to a battle. Winner becomes king, looser has to die." I yell at it. It looks at me and then throws Joel off it's back. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS BROUGHT THE GOLD. YOUR CHALLENGE IS ACCEPTED." He speaks back. We pause and stare for a second before he flies at me. I put my shield as he collides into and knocks me off. I hold my breath and wait to see what he does. He dives in after me. I shriek and swim up. I pull myself out of the water quickly. "Damn! How do I beat this guy?" I ask out. "Gil! I have bombs! Maybe they might work?" Agitha finally speaks. "YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?" I scream in anger. "Grr, well even if you do he moves to much!" "It's worth a try dude!" Joel shouts from the cave entrance. I nod and grab a bomb. Just as I light it, he comes up. I chuck it forward but all he does knock it back at us. We flinch expecting the bomb to explode at us but instead it explodes at the stone. In the smoke glows something gold. I run to it just as it clears. I pick up a odd, gold claw in the shape of a bug. "Oh my! That ancient artifact! It's a beetle!" Agitha screams at me. "It's like a boomerang but you launch it out and it can drop things." I smile and run back to her. I put the gauntlet on and hold it next to a bomb. I hold the trigger and it snaps it. I spin around and release the trigger as if I know what I'm doing. It shoots out and I controll it by moving my arm in the direction I want. It follows the King, even moving faster than him and drops the bomb on top of it. The king explodes at us. As he gets up, his armored shell breaks off. I charge at him and hack away screaming. With one last upward diagonal slice, I send him flying into the air. Agitha throws me one more bomb and I set it on the Beetle. I launch it at the King and he explodes once more but into nothing this time. "Yeah! I win! Whose king now? Me! Hah!" I shout in joy. Joel swims over and I pet him. "Hey, sorry about your bugs Agitha." I apologize. "Oh my gosh no! That was amazing! Just gives me a new reason to start over! Hopefully something crazy like that happens again!" She screams in excitement. "Hey, where's your friend?" I ask. We scan over and see a arm raise up and wave. We move in that direction but are stopped by him. "Stop! I... I got really scared... I... wouldn't recommend coming over here." We spit our tongue out in disgust and then laugh. "Are we still getting paid?" Joel ask.